Escolhas: Pela Comodidade Parte 2 de 3
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Maiores detalhes sofre essa estória, estão contidas na primeira parte da trilogia, a fanfic Escolhas: Pela Felicidade.
1. Capitulo 1

Escolhas: Pela Comodidade

Autora: Lois Lane Resumo: Algumas escolhas não são fáceis, mas o futuro é inevitável. Classificação: Loice, universo alternativo, personagens de forma alternativa. Nota da Autora: Maiores detalhes sofre essa estória, estão contidas na primeira parte da trilogia, a fanfic Escolhas: Pela Felicidade. É recomendada a leitura da primeira parte, que para ler basta clicar aqui.

Tem certos momentos que a vida nos impõe escolhas, algumas cruéis, mas que o próprio caminho nos mostra ou nos impõe a seguir, principalmente quando tudo causa medo ou foge do controle. Mas decisões precisam ser tomadas, caminhos seguidos, destinos que estão a disposição para escolhermos, nada está decidido, tudo é livre-arbítrio, só resta saber apertar o botão, decidir friamente o que se deseja, ignorando sentimentos e humanidade. Há momentos na vida que deixaremos de optar pela felicidade, e passamos a escolher o que é mais cômodo, damos as costas para tudo que vivemos, reencontramos novos objetivos e nos deixamos algemar a ele, seguindo-o em uma fidelidade absoluta até ser alcançado. Deixamos de ser romântico, poeta, altruísta, heróico, apaixonado, intenso, sensível e passamos a ser apenas razão e ambição para concluir nossos planos. (Página do dia 02 de Março de 2006 do diário da autora)

CAPITULO 1

O inverno era intenso em Nova York, as ruas estavam brancas. A moça estava em pé ao lado da janela, apenas apreciando a paisagem branca, esta parecia refletir um pouco a sua alma, na verdade o tempo refletiu bastante como se sentia, ao final do verão era cheia de esperanças, esperava ansiosamente que alguma carta do rapaz que conheceu e se apaixonará, enquanto passava o verão no sul, chegasse, mas nenhuma carta chegou, nem através das mãos de sua prima quando esta retornou do sul no final da estação. Com as folhas do outono, a esperança de Lois partia aos poucos, deixando-a sem esperanças e fria como o inverno que se aproximava, e que agora castigava sua alma assim como castiga a cidade. Voltou do sul sem falar com seu pai, ainda estava furiosa com a forma como fora arrastada para longe daquele lugar, onde encontrou o amor da sua vida, mas com o tempo e o costume, acabou perdoando-o. Se antes o relacionamento deles não era dos melhores, viviam brigando, agora era distancia e formalidade, uma formalidade que daria inveja aos maiores diplomatas. Assim a vida dela seguiu, saia de casa apenas para os eventos sociais, nestes locais ainda possuía a alegria cativante e radiante, mas não como antigamente, trazia certo ar comedido, um pouco distante, não possuía mais aquele sorriso puro e olhos brilhantes naturalmente, os movimentos eram estudados, eram mascaras retiradas no momento que entrava em seu quarto, no momento que voltava a ser a menina insegura que ainda esperava reencontrar o seu amor perdido. Por mais que as vezes a esperança se vá, ela sempre volta, a assombrando com desejos estranhos, entre eles a fuga, mas logo se vai de novo, fazendo-a se acostumar com sua vidinha medíocre, normalmente a esperança tem demorado para retornar. 


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

A tela repousava em branco sobre o cavalete, Lois apenas o observava atentamente, procurando a inspiração para pintar, a pintura que havia sido sua companheira partiu junto com suas esperanças de rever Clark, o último quadro que pinto, enquanto esperava um sinal dele, ela o enviou através do correio, até hoje não sabe se ele recebeu o quadro, pois nem assim obteve uma carta dele. De fato ele havia esquecido dela e ela havia esquecido de tantas coisas que amava fazer antes de conhecê-lo. A porta do quarto se abre bruscamente e por ele entra sua prima Chloe empolgada: - Já sabe da novidade que está deixando a todos fervorosos? - O que? Descobriram a solução para todo o mal do mundo? – Lois ironiza. - Não sua boba. Bruce Wayne voltou da Europa. Ele acabou os seus estudos em Oxford e veio tomar seu lugar nos negócios da família e inicia sua carreira como advogado, não sei como assumirá tantos cargos, mas só sei que ele dará uma enorme festa para comemorar seu retorno. – Falava de forma animada. - Sim, e daí? – O tédio era visível na voz de Lois. - E daí que nós duas vamos colocar um belo vestido e nos divertir a noite toda. E nem adianta me olhar com essa cara de "não vou", que você vai sim, já marquei até uma hora com um grande amigo meu que providenciará os vestidos, e não adianta reclamar, vamos estar maravilhosas naquela festa, criticando todos aqueles esnobes e claro vendo como o sardento do Bruce está, faz tempo que não o vemos, desde quando tinha 12 anos?...Então. – Chloe andava de um lado para outro separando uma roupa para a prima. - Chloe, sinceramente... – Ela ia falando com uma voz cheia de preguiça e desanimo. - Sinceramente, você vai vestir essa roupa, o titio já mandou o motorista estar a postos, você vai entrar nessa roupa e vamos escolher belos vestidos, pensa que deixarei você assim...Afinal a festa é daqui a duas semanas, e duas semanas passam mais rápido que um trem. – Ela entrega a roupa nos braços da prima. - Para mim, passam lentamente, de forma enfadonha! - Por que você se tornou uma chata, Lois Lane, e quero que volte para mim aquela garota cujo seu maior prazer era azucrinar os outros...Volte agora para mim, e isso é uma ordem! – Chloe fala com falsa seriedade, tendo um sorriso no final da frase. Depois de alguns minutos Lois estava pronta, elas desceram a escadas e entraram no carro, rumo a escolha do vestido, que levou grande parte do dia para ser escolhido, mas este foi encomendado, modelo exclusivo, feito sob medida para as senhoritas Lane e Sullivan. Chloe falou o tempo todo, alegre com a festa e agitação, mas Lois sabia que aquela era uma tentativa de animá-la, e ela só ia para a festa por causa da prima, pois tinha negado inúmeros convites e um deles ela tinha que aceitar. Odiava as festas, todos hipócritas, os homens falando de negócio, as mulheres falando da vida dos outros e coisas fúteis, as jovens procurando pretendentes como se buscassem a salvação da sua alma, os rapazes não ligando para as garotas, e sim para os que os amigos acham, e tem aqueles solteiros mais velhos que buscam uma mulher de família para se casar, tão ridículo tudo aquilo, todos elogiavam a festa para o anfitrião, mas ao chegar em casa falavam mal de todo o serviço, Lois apenas divertia-se com tudo aquilo. Antes ela gostava de tudo aquilo, até divertia-se ironizando a todos, dando suas alfinetadas e piadinhas prontas, mas nunca mais tinha ido em alguma destas grandes recepções desde que voltará do Sul no verão, então não sabia mais como agir e comportar-se neste tipo de evento, na verdade não sabia mais como lhe dar com a sua própria vida, estava em uma fase de pensar no seu futuro, e seu pai também, pois este não esconde sua busca por pretendentes, o jeito era ir a festa e tentar aproveitar. 


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

As semanas que antecederam a festa passaram lentamente, o inverno tornava os dias longos, dentro de casa, diante do fogo da lareira, pensativos e longos. Aproveitou aquele período para ler, leu inúmeros livros, desde Shakespare até Marx, mas tinha se identificado mesmo com Madame Bovarry, de Flaubert, que por um lado tinha se acomodado com a vida interiorana e marido metódico, por outro, procurava seu grande amor de forma inconsciente. Talvez isso estivesse acontecendo com ela, por isso temia sair de casa, temia estar procurando o amor de forma inconsciente, e temia que ele surgisse e apagasse o já existente. Esse pensamento voltou a sua mente quando estava a caminho da festa, observava através da janela do carro a cidade ao seu redor, os inúmeros prédios sendo construídos, a promessa de que eles seriam mais altos e luxuosos, como nunca tinha se visto antes, se bem que antes da depressão em 29, muitos prometiam a mesma coisa. Minutos depois o carro já parava diante da escadaria que dava acesso a mansão Wayne, que se erguia imperiosa diante do jardim. O motorista abriu a porta e Lois desceu seguida de seu pai, que aquela noite utilizava com orgulho a farda de gala, tinha todas as suas medalhas e condecorações penduradas no peito, que por sinal, este estava estufado, com todo aquele orgulho e imponência que beirava a arrogância que só um general poderia ter. Ao adentrar a festa, alguns a olharam maravilhados, como sempre olhavam, podia se ver o olhar de inveja de algumas senhoras presentes no recinto, só que Lois Lane tinha personalidade sobrando para não ligar para isso, e paciência demais para agüentar aquela noite enfadonha. - Lois! Está linda, prima! – Chloe se aproxima animada. – Como vai? - Entediada e ao mesmo tempo divertida. – Lois maneia a cabeça na direção do pai. – É cômico ver como ele se comporta, quando anda para o salão parece que está passando a tropa em revista, e quando conversa com os poderosos, parece que está criando uma estratégia de guerra em uma daquelas salas do governo. Chloe ri e depois comenta: - Você é cruel demais com ele. Pelo menos não teve que conversa com aquela Diane Thomas por muito tempo, pois agora o assunto dela é a sua viagem de transatlântico para Paris. Mal ela sabe que está sendo ridícula, já que agora os milionários não querem mais saber disso. - Imbecil...Por isso que é melhor ficar calada para não fazer ridículo. Eu ainda não conversei com ninguém valido da realeza, a Sra. MacShield falava do casamento milionário de sua filha, sem contar a Sra. Morgan que está animadíssima com seu mais novo chá beneficente, todos esses chás que ela faz ajudassem de fato, pela quantidade deles não teria mais pobreza no mundo. – Lois fala em tom de critica, escondido pelo sorriso falso nos lábios enquanto observava o salão. - Daria todo o dinheiro que tenho para ver sua expressão de empolgação enquanto conversava com essa gente. – Chloe fala divertida. - Eu também daria todo o dinheiro do mundo para ver a expressão de Lois Lane ao ouvir a minha voz. – Uma voz masculina pode ser ouvida atrás das duas primas. - Pode ir guardando suas economias milionárias, pois verá essa expressão agora e totalmente de graça. – Lois se vira com um sorriso presumido. - Vejo que o seu humor não mudou e as sardas desapareceram. – Ele brinca com um pequeno sorriso. - Bruce Wayne, não pense que pode me vencer só por que virou um homem de negócios. – Lois olha para ele desafiadora. - E quem disse que quero vencê-la? – Ele sorri sedutor, depois bebe um gole de vinho. 


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

Os casais dançavam no salão, ao som das grandes orquestras, já tinham passado por vários ritmos, desde os dançantes até o mais calmo que tocava neste momento. Lois e Bruce dançavam calmamente, ela tinha o deixado conduzir na dança, já que este tinha feito o convite, que aproveitou para se aproximar, diminuindo o espaço entre seus corpos e aproveitando o momento. Bruce já estava completamente enfeitiçado por Lois Lane, ela estava mais bela do que a ultima vez que a viu, estava encantadora, perfeita, com uma força enorme, mas que escondia enorme delicadeza, os olhos tristes não passaram despercebidos, eram amargos e tristes. - Seu grande senso de humor deve estar fraco hoje. – O homem comenta calmamente, mas com uma ponta de ironia. - Por que diz isso? – Ela o encara intrigada. - Por que ele é conhecido por todos, comentado, posso até dizer que ele é conhecido em toda sociedade. – Ele devolve o olhar de forma divertida. - Desculpa, mas o zoológico está fechado e não estou aqui para exibições ao público. – Ela responde com um humor ácido enquanto dançavam. Ele a solta fazendo-a rodopiar e depois se aproximando dos braços dele e a encara. - Eu não quero ver a exibição, só quero saber o que há nos bastidores do grande espetáculo. – Ele a encara de forma sedutora. - Sinto dizer-lhe, meu caro. Mas os bastidores não são de acesso público. – Ela o encara com um olhar desafiador. Eles se fitam longamente, enquanto dançam, faíscas saiam de seus olhos: - Eu aceito o desafio...Verá que conseguirei domá-la. – Ele responde decisivamente. - Eu já fui domada, mas por um domador que não vem a ser o senhor. – Ela dá um sorriso de canto de lábios. - Pelo que sei, a senhorita não está comprometida. – Ele retruca determinado. - Pelo que sei essa informação é particular. – Ela responde séria. - Não tenho culpa se sou curioso. – Ele sorri de lado, apenas no canto da boca, discreto. - Curioso demais. – Ela responde petulante. - Diria determinado demais, determinado em conquistá-la. Pois eu, já estou conquistado pela senhorita. – O olhar do homem era profundo, cheio de significados. - Você é louco. – Lois balança a cabeça descrente. - Não imagina o quanto. – Ele se afasta e a encara nos olhos. – Mas não se preocupe, não a incomodarei mais. Ele faz uma pequena mesura e se afasta indo falar com os outros convidados como o bom anfitrião que se presa. Ela o observou se afastar e depois voltou a observar a festa. - Lois Lane, arrasando corações. – Chloe se aproxima falando de forma brincalhona. - Chloe Sullivan sua imaginação anda tão fértil, ele apenas quer fazer o que eu adoro fazer, brincar com os outros. – Lois estava com uma expressão divertida. - Eu aposto com toda certeza que não. – Chloe olha para a prima de forma desafiadora. - É claro que sim, eu aceito a aposta. – Lois se divertia com aquela situação ridícula. - Amanhã mesmo ele aparecerá em sua casa, ou melhor, mandará flores. Sábado a convidará para um pic-nic, domingo almoçará com a família e segunda a terá em suas mãos. – Chloe fala com uma segurança impressionante. - Não sabia que já tinha dons para prever o futuro. – Lois ironiza. - Eu não sei ao certo se ele fará isso, mas a maioria dos homens galantes faz isso, principalmente ele que faz o tipo príncipe encantado. Não duvide, eu conheço a fama dele. Não se assuste com o que pode acontecer. – Chloe adverte. 


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

A claridade fraca da manhã fria e chuvosa, não incomodava a moça que dormia na cama, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, imersa no sono profundo e agradecido. A porta se abre lentamente para fazer o menor barulho possível, por ela entra a governanta da casa, uma senhora idosa e bem vestida, trazia uma bandeja de café da manhã, seguindo a senhora vinha uma empregada trazendo toalhas e um vaso com flores. A mulher mais velha coloca a bandeja em uma mesinha, enquanto abre as cortinas fala carinhosamente: - Hora de acordar, menina. Já está tarde. - Acordar para que, Mary. Para observar o tempo? – Lois fala toda preguiçosa se rolando na cama. - Que tal para ver as flores que recebeu? – A mulher fala educadamente, de forma polida, mas carinhosa. A governanta, Mary, leva o vaso até a mesa de cabeceira, mostrando as belas rosas brancas que ornavam o vaso. Entrega um pequeno envelope na mão de Lois. - Vieram acompanhando o arranjo. Sr. Wayne trouxe pessoalmente mais cedo, sem contar que ficou algum tempo conversando com o Sr. Lane no escritório. - Mentira!...O que será que eles conversaram? – Lois pergunta com um misto de descrença e curiosidade. - Não sei...Não deu para saber, conversaram no escritório a portas fechadas, mas o seu pai saiu radiante, conversando de forma animada com o Sr. Wayne. – A mulher falou de tal forma que dava para notar a estranheza dela em relação ao acontecido. - Animada? Tem certeza?...A última vez que vi meu pai sorri foi quando cogitaram a possibilidade de uma nova guerra. – Lois estava intrigada. - Talvez o bilhete tenha um indicio. – Mary mostra de forma inteligente. Lois abre o bilhete, estava escrito em letras bem desenhadas, e neste ela podia ler: "Srta. Lane, Agradeço-lhe a dança. Abraços, Bruce." - Muito esclarecedor... Tão esclarecedor... Fez-me entender tudo, até o sentido da vida! – Lois estava cheia de ironia, enquanto entrega o bilhete para Mary. - Será que o senhor veio pedir autorização ao seu pai para cortejá-la? – Mary pergunta impressionada. - Mary, isso não acontece desde o século passado, a muito tempo os homens no máximo e muito contrariados pedem a mão da moça em casamento. Alguma coisa deve ser. Isso me deixa seriamente intrigada. – Lois já estava de pé. - Mas antes de qualquer coisa, tome seu café, de barriga vazia ninguém consegue pensar direito, depois do café poderá refletir um pouco. – Mary falava preocupada. - Depois do café falarei com meu pai, tentarei arrancar dele esta informação. – Lois falava impulsiva enquanto servia uma xícara. - Creio que vai demorar um pouco, pois ele saiu logo depois de conversar com Sr. Wayne, nem motorista se quer levou, ele mesmo tratou de chamar um dos homens do quartel para apanhá-lo. E este estava completamente animado, estava até perdido de tanta empolgação. Saiu pela porta sem se quer deixar recados, recomendações e ordens como de costume. – Mary falava enquanto arrumava a cama, já que tinha discretamente dispensado a empregada. - Ora, então só pode ser assunto militar... Mas o que um advogado pode ter com os militares? – Lois se questionava, cheia de duvidas sobre Bruce Wayne. 


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

Lois Lane desce a escada com uma roupa simples, mas estava majestosa em sua postura, olhava para o homem ao pé da escada com ar de superioridade. - Está belíssima, senhorita. – Bruce fala de forma educada, tentando esconder a surpresa ao vê-la. - Obrigada, Sr. Wayne. – Ela responde educada. - Não me chame de Sr. Wayne, por favor. – Ele fala com um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábios. - Então não me chame de senhorita... Pois me incomodo em ter que aceitar um convite para jantar de alguém que usa senhorita como vírgula. – Lois caminha até a porta. - Desculpe-me, senh...Digo, Lois. – Ele deixa escapar um sorriso pequeno e educado. - Assim é melhor. Os dois caminham até o carro, que os esperava com o senhor que segurava a porta aberta, ao passar por ele Lois fala educadamente: - Boa Noite, Alfred! - Boa Noite, Senhorita! Está bela esta noite. - E você sempre educado. – Ela sorrir para o senhor e depois entra no carro. No carro a caminho do restaurante, Bruce retira os olhos da paisagem, a observando, alheia ao seu olhar, interessada na paisagem da cidade, então quebra o silêncio falando calmamente: - Creio que meu convite a surpreendeu. - Nem tanto, já que havia me mandado flores esta manhã. – Ela se vira para encará-lo com um olhar presumido. - Desculpe-me pela ousadia, acho que fui impulsivo. – Ele fala com humildade. - Acho que aceitar o seu convite foi uma forma de desculpá-lo, uma forma de dizer que sua ousadia foi bem vinda. – Ela sorri educadamente. - Mas ontem estava tão arredia em relação a mim, o que a fez mudar de idéia? – Ele pergunta curioso. - Talvez a curiosidade de saber o que queria com meu pai esta manhã? – Ela responde seriamente a encarando. - Esperava que fosse mais evasiva em suas perguntas, que tentasse sondar e não que fosse tão diretiva nesse assunto. – Bruce a olhava impressionado. - Talvez por que não sou de subterfúgios. Por isso quero que seja franco e diga o que foi falar com meu pai e o... - Fui falar minhas intenções, sei que parece ridículo, que não se fazem mais essas coisas, mas é que eu precisava fazer isso. – Ele a corta, sem a deixar terminar para falar sério a olhando nos olhos. – Advogados podem ser meio antiquados, principalmente quando se trata de sentimentos antiquados. Ela fica sem palavras encarando-o sem saber o que dizer. - Creia, eu não sou um homem impulsivo, mas depois de ontem, depois que a vi naquele salão não pude deixar de ser assim, estou assustado por que você rouba minha frieza e racionalidade, me faz apenas pensar como um tolo qualquer, por isso tomei tantas decisões tolas, mas por um forte motivo... Um motivo que não é tolo. Ela o encarava de forma confusa, sem saber o que pensar, sem saber como agir. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente, sentindo os lábios dele próximo aos delas, ambos inconscientemente fecharam os olhos, e os lábios se tocaram em um beijo cálido, até que se afastaram. Ele a encarava, acariciando o seu rosto, falando calmamente. - Confie em mim, não a magoarei. - Estranhamente eu creio e confio nisso. – Ela responde e depois sorri delicadamente. 


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Os meses se passaram, assim como os anos e o namoro de Bruce Wayne e Lois Lane continuava, já sofrendo pressão da família e amigos para um noivado, mas o casal não se preocupava com isso, pelo menos Bruce fingia não se importar, Lois vivia um dia após o outro, aproveitava a relação e a cada dia sentia-se mais envolvida por seu namorado, pois ele era atencioso, carinhoso, dedicado, mesmo sempre tendo um ar misterioso, de alguém que não lhe conta tudo, e às vezes aquilo a intrigava, mas bastava ele surpreende-la com algo carinhoso que ela esquecia. Um dia, ela desceu as escadas, e ao pé dela estava ele, a olhando com um olhar grave e preocupado, notou o mesmo olhar em sua governanta, ao sair da sala, deixando o homem a sós com Lois. A casa agora era apenas de Lois, pois o pai dela estava para a Europa, a guerra havia começado a alguns meses para os Estados Unidos, e o general não poderia estar fora de tamanha festa. Ela caminha lentamente até ele, ao parar diante do homem e analisar seu semblante preocupado, ela pergunta: - Algum problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bruce. - Amanhã eu parto com uma tropa para a Europa. – Ele fala com a voz sombria e fria. - Como? – A voz da mulher mostrava o choque. - Isso mesmo. Recebi um telegrama do seu pai, ele me exigiu como comandante de uma das tropas da sua enfrentaria. Disse que não confiava em outro nome para a missão que ele tem. – A expressão do homem era gélida, fria, ela nunca tinha visto ele assim antes. - Por que meu pai faz isso?...Que missão é essa?...Desde quando você é comandante?...Vamos Bruce! Me fale! – Ela esmurrava o peito dele e brigava enquanto ele ficava parado e imóvel. - Eu não posso falar Lois. Infelizmente este assunto ele é classificado, eu só posso dizer que farei de tudo para retornar. – Ele fala calmamente, com uma calma de quem ia tomar um sorvete e depois voltaria. - Você é louco! Louco como eles! Idiota como eles! – A voz era completamente transtornada, Lois não escondia sua fúria. - Desculpa, mas não posso dizer não, se falar que não será pior. Ele baixa a cabeça e coloca o quepe, só ai Lois notou que ele usava sob o sobretudo negro a farda verde de gala do Exercito. Então ela notou que não era brincadeira, que era tudo verdade, antes que ele saísse pela porta ela o chama, baixinho, ele se vira para encará-la, ela anda a passos largos até ele e o beija intensamente, e depois fala com todo o carinho que poderia exprimir: - Eu te amo!...Volte para mim, por favor. Eu necessito de você! Ele segura o rosto dela entre as mãos e a olha longamente nos olhos e fala cheio de carinho: - Não se preocupe, eu voltarei, voltarei para você... E quando voltar você será minha noiva. - Eu aceito ser sua noiva. Aceito me casar com você. Então volte inteiro para isso. Não pense em se engraçar com aquelas espanholas ou italianas oferecidas! – Ela exige com os olhos cheios d'água. - Juro que não olharei para elas... Por que uma americana sangue quente estará aqui me esperando. Ele a beija intensamente, deixando o coração dela acelerado, a batidas tão rápidas que ela pensava que ia passar mal ou desfalecer. Então o beijo é dissipado aos poucos, ele dá as costas para ela e se afasta, saindo pela porta e para longe dela, deixando o coração dela cheio de duvidas, incertezas e para sua surpresa, medo, medo de que ele morresse. 


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

A guerra terminará, os Estados Unidos haviam vencido a guerra, os homens retornavam para casa. Sua prima, que havia ido para guerra, ser enfermeira da Cruz Vermelha por pura rebeldia, ainda causava reclamações em sua tia, que lamentava a fuga e escolha da filha, Lois a admirava pela coragem e determinação, principalmente quando esta enviou uma carta petulante, comunicando que não voltaria e que ficaria residindo na Itália, sua tia se encarregou de criar uma desculpa, culpando a educação, dizendo que Chloe resolverá estudar na Europa e todos fingiam crer na desculpa. Pois bem, o seu pai nesta noite estava felicíssimo, Lois Lane sua menina estava noivando com um dos melhores partidos da sociedade nova-iorquina. E isso poderia ser notado no seu discurso: - Bem, para todo o pai é difícil dizer o quanto é complicado, complexo e estratégico criar uma filha, pois deve se preocupar não apenas com sua educação e comportamento, mas com seu futuro, em que mãos irá entregar aquela que é sangue do seu sangue e que merece toda a felicidade que sonhou ao vê-la tão pequena em seus braços. Mas, eu sou um homem afortunado, pois Bruce Wayne, esse homem honrado e de boa família escolheu em Lois Lane, minha filha, a mulher com quem se deve viver a vida toda ao seu lado. Este homem, eu pude conhecê-lo profundamente no período que estivemos lado a lado lutando na guerra, e posso lhes dizer meus caros amigos, este homem é um exemplo de pessoa correta e de boa conduta, por isso hoje descanso em saber que minha filha está em boas mãos, em mãos justas e corretas. Por isso brindemos a felicidade de ambos! – O homem ergue a taça juntamente com os outros convidados em um brinde. Após o brinde e os cumprimentos o casal conversava em um canto, Lois observava a festa enquanto Bruce a abraçava por trás observando a movimentação do salão, todos dançavam ao som da orquestra que tocava animadamente. - Engraçado como o general te olha... Parece que ele está feliz em confiar sua arma a um bom soldado. – Ela ironiza, divertindo-se com o comentário. - Se bem Lois, que você sabe muito bem como matar os outros. – Bruce entra na diversão com ela. - Nem casamos e já está me criticando, só por que estou usando a aliança de noivado, mas vocês homens são todos iguais mesmo. – Ela ria. - E vocês mulheres também são estranhas, por que mal noivam e já estão reclamando do comportamento dos homens com quem casarão. – Ele brinca com ela. - Você está ficando bom no quesito senso de humor! – Ela elogia com um olhar de lado admirado. - Obrigada, tenho uma boa professora. Obrigada. – Ele aperta o abraço em torno da cintura dela e coloca o queixo no ombro dela. - Obrigada por ensiná-lo? – Ela olha de lado para ele sorrindo. - Não, por me fazer esquecer dos problemas, por me sentir mais leve perto de você. – Ele beija o rosto. - Você também me faz esquecer muita coisa, me fez esquecer coisas que me magoaram por muito tempo... – Ela faz uma pausa e depois diz. - Vamos esquecer o passado, vamos nos preocupar com o futuro! Ele olha no relógio: - Droga! Falando em me preocupar com o futuro, amanhã eu tenho que está no tribunal cedo... Sei que vai parecer meio ridículo o noivo sair mais cedo, mas isso é necessário, não posso me atrasar, é um grande caso... Droga! – Ele lamenta. - Não se preocupe! Está tudo bem... Para se desculpar eu o esperarei para jantar. Eles sorriem um para o outro, depois de um beijo, ele sai discretamente da festa. 


	9. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

A empresa da Wayne Enterprises ocupava um grande edifício no centro do sistema financeiro de Nova York, mas alguns dias da semana, Bruce Wayne não se encontrava no majestoso prédio, mas sim em um dos andares de um edifício mais humilde, onde funcionava a empresa de advocacia que tinha aberto com um amigo de faculdade, ambos eram de família rica, tinham seu império para administrar, mas eram apaixonados pelo exercício do direito, e o escritório Luthor & Wayne é o reflexo dessa paixão. Lex Luthor e Bruce se conheceram na guerra, e de lá voltaram com o sonho de montar o escritório, este foi adiado por alguns meses, pois Lex voltará muito doente do front na Europa, até hoje ninguém esclareceu o que acometeu o homem, este se tornou um dos milhões de segredos que aqueles homens trouxeram consigo do campo de batalha. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, fez Lex temer bastante a morte e amar muito a vida, a primeira prova foi romper com seu pai, resolveu ser advogado ao lado de Bruce, e casou com uma menina de família simples, Lana Lang, as vezes comentam nas altas rodas que ela pode ser o motivo do rompimento, mas isso começou a perder a importância no momento que o escritório de advocacia começou a fazer sucesso, dar dinheiro, e tornar o Sr. e a Sra. Luthor bem respeitáveis, já que eles tinham o fator principal para esse respeito: o dinheiro. Naquele final de tarde, Lois caminhava pelos corredores do andar onde ficavam as salas da Luthor & Wayne, todos funcionários a cumprimentavam com um sorriso amplo e receptivo, até que ela entrou na ante-sala dos chefes do escritório, a secretária sorrio e apontou a porta da sala de Bruce, esta estava entreaberta e as risadas de Lex podiam ser ouvidas, ao entrar ela encontrou seu noivo balançando a cabeça com um sorriso discreto habitual e o outro falando. - Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso mesmo? Olha que ainda dá tempo de fugir! Depois que elas te laçam, você não foge mais...Eu que o diga. – O tom era de pura brincadeira. Alguns contam que essa alegria e tom mais leve de Lex, veio depois da sua experiência de quase morte, ele precisou ter a vida ameaçada para deixar a frieza, tristeza e arrogância de lado. - Fico feliz em saber que ele ainda não correu. – Lois fala da porta completamente divertida com a situação. - Eu não disse?...Ela começa a visitar o escritório, daqui a pouco será um passo para o cabresto. – Lex aproveitava a situação para brincar com o amigo. - Acho que estou bem feliz com tudo que tenho, Lex. Então pare de reclamar, isso tudo só por que sua mulher está com 8 meses de gravidez. – Bruce fala irônicamente. - Entendi a piada e não precisa jogar minha situação na cara. – Lex aponta para ele com falsa ameaça na voz, sorriso cinicamente. - E outra coisa, acho que em 5 anos de relacionamento já deu para avaliar bastante. – Bruce completa. – E suma que quero comemorar em paz isso com a minha noiva. - Que ótimo, ele ainda tem salvação! Se tivesse esquecido o aniversário de namoro, seria um sinal de que já se acostumou com ela e essa vida de dominado por uma mulher. – Lex brinca. - Lex, vai brincar na sua pilha de causas! – Bruce fala com falsa irritação, enquanto o amigo corria como se estivesse com medo. - Pensei que tinha esquecido! – Lois sorri se aproximando dele. - Como poderia esquecer. Está pronta para um jantar a dois e especial? – Fala carinhoso acariciando o rosto dela. - Sempre. – Ela beija os lábios dele longamente para depois saírem rumo ao restaurante. 


	10. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

Todas as atenções estavam sobre Lois Lane. O vestido branco de mangas compridas, a parte de cima bem justa e a saia bem rodada, todo bordado com canutilhos, cristais e pedrarias, era um vestido rico, como se esperaria de alguém que fosse casar com um Wayne. Bruce e ela não estavam a vontade com toda aquela pompa, mas depois do general Lane conversar muito com sua filha e seu noivo, tento o apoio da tia de Lois, ambos acabaram aceitando, e ambas famílias não economizavam nos preparativos e Bruce deixará a decoração da casa nas mãos da futura esposa, não se importando em buscar coisas nem que seja na Europa. A noiva por sua vez, já estava consciente do sua papel de mulher de um homem importante, cuja casa deveria estar pronta para receber grandes nomes. Mas o que a encantará no noivo, não é a sua importância, mas sim, sua humildade, pois este, sempre que podia ajudava as pessoas menos afortunadas, ou através de doações, ou as defendendo no tribunal bravamente, muitas medalhas e honrarias lhe foram concedidas, mas como o mesmo diz, nenhuma delas era importante, o que realmente importava era o bem que fazia para os outros. Por isso ela colocava aquele vestido branco, por admirar e aprender a amar Bruce Wayne, mesmo com seu lado soturno e misterioso. - Está belíssima minha, querida! Está a noiva mais deslumbrante que já vi nos últimos tempos... Digamos que essa criação foi até além do que imaginava! – Falava a estilista alegremente, sentindo-se orgulhosa de seu trabalho. - Você acha mesmo? – Lois ainda estava insegura diante do espelho. - Está lindíssima! Muito linda! Só vou ajustar um pouco, mas isso é depois... Andou emagrecendo querida, desse jeito, eu não vestirei uma noiva, mas sim, um cabide! – Ironiza a mulher. Vou mandar marcar logo as modificações... Judy! A auxiliar da estilista entra com o jornal na mão: - Diana, olha só esse desperdício! – Ela entrega na mão da chefe o jornal dobrado na noticia que estava lendo. - Menina, mas coitado, é um desperdício mesmo, como um homem tão bonito termina assim, termina bem, mas assim, desse jeito. Coitado! – Fala a estilista, Diana, lamentando. – Veja só querida. – Entrega o jornal na mão de Lois – Por isso que estou solteira. Enquanto as duas debatiam sobre o vestido, Lois ficou pálida só ao ver a foto que estava estampada na página, e ao ler a noticia foi ficando cada vez mais branca e tremula. Milhares de pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça, ela estava com olhos abertos espantados, o coração acelerado, só conseguia pensar e tentar afirmar para si mesma que aquilo não estava acontecendo, o jornal caiu de suas mãos e ela sentiu as pernas traírem sua dona por um breve momento, Diana notando isso se alarmou. - Lois, querida! O que está acontecendo? – Preocupada. - Nada, me lembrei que preciso ver uma coisa, poderiam me dar licensa, eu vou me trocar, me lembrei de um compromisso importante. – Falava com a voz tremula, cheia de nervosismo. As mulheres saíram da saleta e Lois se trocou rapidamente, precisava sair daquele vestido, ele parecia queimar o seu corpo como ácido, antes de sair ela se abaixou e pegou a página do jornal, enfiou na bolsa e saiu andando rapidamente. Imagens do passado vinha dar um maior aperto no seu coração. Não podia tudo ter acabado deste jeito.

FIM DA II PARTE. 


End file.
